Beginning
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Getting kick out of the house is...who am I kidding? It sucks big time... Well maybe not so much.
1. The wheel rolls

**Disclaimer**: This is a fanfic, Fan+fiction=not mine. If you get the math then please continue.

**Warning**: Swearing, violence and some OC characters and France…

**The wheel rolls…**

"Prusiaaaaa!"

A deep and loud voice echoed through their home. At the basement, a white haired man is sleeping or should we say, was sleeping, because the outcry made him fell from the bed thus ending his dreams.

"What the fucking hell?" Prussia muttered as he heard heavy footsteps at the stairs. He doesn't need to know who, is the bastard that woke him up, just as he was taking Austria's vital region bringing glory to the most awesome country that ever lived. Prussia threaded his hand through his white hair. 'Whatever it was I didn't do it, so why the hell does West have to act this prissy. Gott, I swear that sissy aristocrat is getting to him'

Just as that moment, a very, very mad Germany barged in his door. Prussia couldn't help but feel pity to whoever is the bastard that pissed off his little brother. But still that didn't stop him to roughen up his brother a bit because he's that awesome and he can.

Deciding that the floor was comfortable enough, Prussia decided not to stand up. "You do not have to shout like that, West. I swear that aristocrat is rubbing off of you. You're becoming just as overdramatic as he is" he let out a chuckle.

Germany, realizing that his brother has made a point, (which is rare, normally his brother would just laugh at his face) straightened himself. But he was still glaring at the Prussian, something the said Prussian found really amusing.

"Now why are you glaring at the awesome me like that? I swear whatever Hungary said, it wasn't me." He deadpanned at his brother.

"No, and why would Hungary frame you for something? Did you try to invade Austria's vital regions again?" Germany raised an eyebrow at the Prussian.

"Because she's a conniving, lying bitch that is out to get me because she feels insecure because I so pawned his so called husband's vital regions, that part, West, being in the past tense." Gilbert's eyes darkened at the mention of Hungary, remembering the large bump on the head he got last week. He could have sworn he had disposed of all of Hungary's frying pans. Somehow the shedemon had managed to hide one, much to Gilbert's chagrin.

"Whatever squabbles you two have, it doesn't concern me." Germany ignored the fake hurt look on his older brother's face. "However, do you know what this is?" with that Ludwig pulled out a bottle of beer which made Gilbert smile that is until he realized it was empty.

Gilbert's hand shot forward, grabbing the empty bottle. He sniffed it and frowned. "A Sticke alt, according to the smell. I could still smell that nutty-malty sweetness, of course the bitterness is still there. "Hey Lud, why didn't you invited me when you drank this one. Gilbert looked up to his brother.

"That's because I didn't drink it. I never got the chance to…" Gilbert could practically feel the malice rolling of his brother, in multitudes. Whoever is the poor, unfortunate soul that preyed on his bruder's beer is going to one fucked up and wrecked individual, if Luddy could get his hands around the person's neck or any part of their bodies for that matter. Germans are touchy about their liquor, just as they are touchy about wurst but that is different issue.

"Sooo, why are you shouting and whining like that sissy Austrian again? Shouldn't you be somewhere, strangling some soon-to-be mutilated dude, leaving the great me to my peaceful and awesome nap" Prussia raised an eyebrow at the younger country.

"I'm working on it…" Germany pulled out a rose. He looked disgusted by it and quickly threw it on the floor. Prussia just stared at it.

"Do you know who…" Germany cringed in repulsion "…that belongs to?" Prussia just hummed as he scrutinized the item.

It was simple red rose. But somehow Prussia couldn't shake off the feeling that this thing was trouble. As he continued to examine it a tiny piece of paper fell from its petals. It was crumpled so that it melded perfectly with the flower's petals. Clearly Germany didn't want to touch the flower, for reasons Prussia is almost afraid to know.

Prussia set the flower aside, taking the paper into his hands. The writing in the paper was curly and wiggly, something Prussia had doubted Germany could decipher. He read the note aloud, but he somehow can't help but be unnerved by the foreboding feeling that crept into him.

'PROPERTY OF FRANCE'

If found, please return immediately.

That is unless you stole it because you were captivated by my 'Eiffel Tower' *winks*

But please, return it to France-nii as soon as possible~ I can't spread my L'amour without it~(because Switzerland will shoot me again if I did go out without it)

Lots of kisses~

France

A menacing aura loomed around Germany. Prussia gulped. Now memories of what happened last Thursday came back to him, hitting him like it was a sledge hammer.

Flashback~

_France poured himself another glass. "So your frère isn't here… Such a shame…"_

"_If Lud is here, you wouldn't be able leave here without a couple of cuts or bruises, Franny" Prussia raised his glass._

"_Si, let's drink to that and enjoy amigos, after all, it is Gilbert's treat" Spain sent Prussia his ever-so-sunny smile._

_Prussia just smirked."Kesesesese, Yes, I'm that awesome. West's newly enforced locks are no match to my awesomeness" Prussia eyed the piles of locks and chains that his foolish little brother had put to keep others (him, most probably)away from his liquor storage. "Bad news for Luddy is that the awesome me has learned how to awesomely pick locks"(from France, He's an expert at it)_

"_Hmmm, did young Germany have a date with Italia?"France said tipping the glass to his lips, draining the liquid away._

"_Nein, he had some business to deal with Switzerland, he went there with the aristocrat" Prussia replied as the opened another bottle, adding to the pile of bottles they had drank._

"_So, mon cher Austria's not here as well…" disappointment lacing France's slightly drunken slurred words._

"_Kesesese, if that sissy aristocrat was here, we wouldn't be able to sneak in." Prussia continued downing the beer._

_Spain sniffed the liquor and quirked an eyebrow at the German "Gilbert, do you know what type of beer is this?" He raised his glass and looked at it through the light. It's dark-copper color glistening in the light. "I have never tasted it before"_

_Prussia just scoffed. "No really. It must be damn expensive and important since West took the time to prepare those security measures, though…"Prussia smirked. "… I say he just wasted his time. Nothing could keep the awesome me away from good beer."_

_Prussia grinned. "And besides, Luddy had to be punished. After all he didn't tell me he had new stocks of beer here, tsk,tsk,tsk… Bad West…" The trio continued they're merry-making and downing every bottle of the mysterious beer that Germany had…_

_End of flashback…_

An ominous aura surrounded the room, Prussia felt the hair on his nape rising. He fearfully glanced up to his brother.

"Now West, I can explain…" Prussia gulped when he looked at his brother's face. He thought he saw a glance of NaziGermany somewhere in those blue eyes. If there is one thing that can get Prussia running for his awesome life it would be NaziGermany. Sure he had raised him but even Prussia isn't that cruel to see training as some twisted form of punishment. Prussia will be lucky enough to get through this with just five hundred push-ups or a thousand laps on the training grounds. But Prussia doubted Germany would be that merciful. Prussia braced himself to be retrained to death, ah, such an awful way to die…

Ludwig didn't utter a single word. Instead he grabbed his bruder and dragged him upstairs. Of course that didn't mean that he did 'intentionally' make Prussia bump into the walls, some very bulky and hard furniture and none too gently dragged him though the floor, hard enough to leave some bruises and small cuts. Ludwig can be really scary when it comes to his beer. It is something Gilbert Beilschmidt had to learn the hard way…

Before Gilbert even knew what was happening he was thrown out of the door with a seething Germany in front of him.

"What the fuck is that?" Prussia said, glaring at his younger brother.

"Punishment" Germany replied, voice cold and unfeeling. That caused Prussia to cringed a little because this was just like how NaziGermany 's voice sound like. Which means he really did piss off his younger brother, big time. But how was it Prussia's fault? It wasn't like he knew what the 'mysterious beer' was or how much important it is. But Prussia should also have realized that if Germany made efforts to hide it away from him, it must be goddamn important… or very rare.

"You are not to enter nor come back here, that is until you say you are sorry" Germany halted when he saw the smirk his brother had. " but you'll have to really sorry" Germany glared at the white-haired man. "And no faking it too, I know you far too well, bruder…" Now it was Germany's turn to smirk as the Prussian frowned. If there is someone Prussia can't fool it is Germany. Switzerland is also one of those people but that is just because the Swiss would just shoot the Prussian even before he uttered a single word… Not that, he also doesn't do that to France but that is different…

"C'mon, West! This is so not awesome, being thrown out of the house. What am I? Eighteen?" Prussia whined though not really whined because he's far too awesome for that.

"No, you're not. You sure do not act like one really." If Prussia isn't the awesome person that he is he would have melted due to the heated glare his younger brother sent him. Though he didn't know how the fuck did Ludwig make it seem as heated as hell but at the same time, make it as cold as North Pole. Gilbert didn't know if he should be proud that he raised Ludwig like this, clearly Ludwig could send any grown man running home to their mommies. But the same time he was scared, Prussia usually doesn't realize whenever he is being a little bit overkill. Well, now that he think and reflect on it. HE TOTALLY DID GO OVERBOARD ON RAISING GERMANY. The German is far too uptight. Prussia sort of hopes Germany doesn't choke on his uptightness…

Prussia shouted "But West, I am sorry!"

"You'll have to learn your lesson…" Germany's glare softened but his voice was firm. It was clear that a certain white-haired Prussian will be kick out of the house, whether he liked it or not.

And with that the German closed his door leaving the Prussian outside. Prussia glared at the door.

"Stupid west." Gilbert grumbled as he walked away from the house. It wasn't like he had never been forcefully thrown out of his own house before. 'I'll not beg to him to let me in.' Prussia smirked.

'He'll beg me to come back… Because I'm that awesome' he thought as he walks away, smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Even though Gilbert knows his younger brother will be at his feet, begging for him to come back in just a few days, he is still of in need of a place to crash in for a while. Luckily he had Spain because he definitely didn't want to go to France's house. Don't get Gilbert wrong, it is just that he opted to stay with the man that wouldn't try to grope, jump or rape him every chance he got. And with that Gilbert set forth to Antonio's house.<p>

**Antonio's House~**

"What the fuck?" Gilbert shouted as he read a note posted at the Antonio's door. Apparently tiny papers with notes in them are starting to be trouble for the Prussian. He sort of wonders whatever did he did to make the creator of post-its piss off at him. He reread the post-it, resisting the urge to rip it to tiny pieces:

"Gone to harvest tomatoes, will be back next week."

Spain

Gilbert grumbled."Schiesse, that tomato-loving dummkopf" He crumpled the paper into a circle the he kicked it as far as he can. He walked to Francis' house seeing that he had no other choice. It's either him or the sissy Austrian… And Gilbert so doesn't want to see Hungary right now, seeing she apparently lived with the aristocrat, even though their marriage was broken some time ago.

"Verdammt!" Gilbert cursed as he walks to a certain perverted Frenchman's house, hoping that he doesn't walk in Francis fucking somebody… Last time he did he was forcefully persuaded to join them, one of Francis' kinks… though Gilbert managed to jump outside a window. He was lucky he had escaped without being raped… Gilbert just hoped he is still us lucky as before.

**Francis' house~**

When Gilbert arrived at Francis', he was unnerved by the unusual quietness surrounding France's mansion. Was France here or did he leave to hit on ladies around town… or was he at Canada's place. The Frenchman has been spending a lot of time at the Canadian's place. But all those assumptions were erased when Gilbert heard a scream… to be exact it was loud guttural moan.

Something tells Gilbert that the gods are mad at him for drinking Ludwig's beer. And had cursed him with incredibly bad timing… 'Just walk away… remember what happened last time.' Prussia shuddered. France might be his bestfriend but Gott, the man had some serious kink issues. Those chains and the overload of leather still fresh on Gilbert's mind. No, this is much worst compare to what Ludwig will do to him.

"Ah~ Gil…nice to see you~" Prussia stiffened and begrudgingly looked behind him. France leaning on the window with nothing but his birthday suit on. Prussia's danger senses were tingling…and that hasn't happen for like a very long time.

Prussia scratched his head and grimaced at the Frenchman. It is still daylight and the country of love is at his usual daily routine…albeit he is quite early today.

"Hi, Franny…" Prussia looked over inside the barely open window. He could just barely make out the figure of a girl…wait…two girls in there! France is having a threesome. Gods must really spite Prussia. Even though he will never decline what France might offer to him but this was different! He is on big shit and couldn't afford to have a threesome without securing a decent bed to sleep for tonight. Not to mention for a few days or so….beside the fact he doesn't want to be molested by the French nation and all.

"Why don't you come in for a while~" France winked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Prussia cringed. He so doesn't want to go anywhere near a lust-charged France. Not that the Frenchman isn't always charged with lust…

"Erm, no thanks, Franny. Umm,umm…West must be looking for me" Prussia lied right through the gutter, thinking of an alibi to leave the premises of the man's house.

France pouted. "Oh, come now, Mon cher. Can't little Ludwig be without you for some time?"

Prussia was already backing away towards the gate. When he reached the gate he hurriedly opened it and let himself out. "Sorry, France. Maybe next time…"Prussia shouted as he walked away from the gate.

* * *

><p>"Schiesse. Stupid west, stupid beer. Idiot Spain…verdammt France" Prussia cursed…for like the 30th time. Prussia wandered. The sun had almost set and he didn't know where he was. Not that he cared.<p>

Prussia wandered, not really knowing where he is going. He stared at the gloomy sky. It looks like it will rain soon. He continued walking while staring at the clouds…

That is until…

**Thump!**

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, you git!"

…he heard a familiar voice.

Prussia looked down, staring at the man(he's guessing it was a man due to the colorful vocabulary he had) unintentionally knocked down.

He knew that he knows this unruly sand-color hair, the petite body-build, the emerald-colored eyes…

He knew it from a very long time ago, he just couldn't put his head into it…

That is until his eyes drifted to the man's distinctively massive eyebrows…

"E-england?"Prussia stuttered as he offered a hand to the man. To Prussia's amusement, he saw the man's green eyes widen and look at him. Prussia could clearly see his reflection in those green orbs…

'Hey, I look awesome don't I?' he said to his self but that isn't the point.

The point is that the man's face converted from the irritated look he previously had to a softer look, a look of melancholy washed through the man's face. His voice thoughtful as he stared right through the peculiar red irises.

"Prussia…"

**Right…time just stopped right there. This has been stuck in my–to-do list for quite a while… I love this couple(can't stop squealing). Hah~ I am so bloody happy to get this out…though those plot bunnies are getting bigger and bigger. I literally have no space in my head right now… so I decided to spread some of the PrUk out… took 2 months to get my procrastinating lazy arse to complete this…**

**To those that read The witch and the vampire, don't worry this is… something I had been itching to do for quite a while.(along with the RuUk) It will not get in the way of my updates and upcoming stories, that is, I hope so…**

**Please review and prevent me from procrastinating again~ Seriously review, that is if you want the next one to be sooner and all~**


	2. Chokes

**Disclamer****:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. All the credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Warning: **PrUk, Prussia, curses, and burnt foods, OOC.

**Yo~ I'm here again! And read the dialogue on the end…Something I had been dreaming for days now. It's repeatedly haunting me so I had to type it out. What else… beware of spoilers that are totally not related to Hetalia. I warned you kay~ And watch out for falling bits of insanity! **

**Chokes…**

Prussia knows that England is one of the weirdest and craziest countries he has ever met. But that goes with saying that the English nation is also one of the cunning and deceitful person he has met. Craziness and cunning is never a good combination. It makes England sound a lot like Russia. That man is fucking insane! Though Prussia doesn't think that the Englishman is that crazy, no one ever is. The Englishman is just different…not really fitting in with the rest of the EU countries, not that England hadn't stood apart at all from the very start.

Prussia opened his eyes, sunlight irritatingly hitting it. He grumbled and tossed to the other side of the bed. Prussia went on sleeping that is until realized that sunlight scarcely enters Germany's basement. The Prussian shot out of bed instantly and looked around his surroundings.

He is currently in a fairly sizable room, the setting unfamiliar to him. 'Where the hell am I?' Prussia asked himself. His ears picked out the sounds of footsteps outside of the door. Prussia reached for the bower knife in the pockets of his pants, which was hanging by the bedpost. He readied himself to pounce at his unnamed captor. The door opened and Prussia pounce the intruder, effectively pinning the man to the ground.

Prussia's red eyes bored into the man's which he had notice, were the most captivating shade of green. The man's eyes were wide and based on the man's stunned reaction he was surprised.

"What the hell! Prussia! Let go of me this instant!"

Prussia stared at the green orbs, seeing his own reflection in them. Prussia feels he's falling, falling in the vast forest orbs. It shone like emeralds but it has an eerie glow in them. Prussia leaned in to see it better. He heard the man's breathing hitch but ignored it in favour of staring at the man's ethereal eyes. Prussia felt the man shift underneath him and then…

A world of pain…

"Ouch! You son of a fucking bitch! You hit Gilbert Jr.! I'll kill you for-" Prussia, on the floor, writhing in pain when another kick came, effective shutting off all coherent words except for a few groans of pain.

"Kill me? You bastard! Give one good reason why I shouldn't sue you for harassment or better yet, a reason for me not to castrate your so called 'five meters' and throw it in the bottom of the Mediterranean sea, you ungrateful piece of perverted shite!"

Prussia's head whipped to see a seething England. The man is as red as one of Spain's tomatoes and glaring down at Prussia with that murderous aura France had far too much nightmares about.

"What are you doing here?" Prussia questioned which made one of England's veins popped. England's hand itching to strangle the albino as soon as he catch that pale neck of his. The English nation was pissed off, that much is evident.

"What am I doing here?" England said deadly cold. Prussia gulped at the sight. "This just happens to be my house, you effin idiot! And I happened to obliged when you said you needed a bloody place to stay but now all I want to do is leave your sorry arse outside and let it rot for all I bloody care!" Prussia blinked. It only made England's blood boil even more.

"Really? I do not…" Gilbert was silence as he felt his head get hit by something hard.

"Bloody remember you idiot!"

That is what Prussia last heard as he went into bliss unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>England sighed as he put the broom down. He had brought the broom up to see if he Gilbert is already awake and clean the room the German is staying. He wanted to sweep up some of the dust that cluttered in the room that hasn't had a visitor for more than a year.<p>

He tossed the broom aside and turned to the Prussian. He isn't heartless enough to just leave the man on the floor but he is pissed enough to throw the man into a deep pit and bury him there. So England left the room, not trusting himself to touch the Prussian. He might suddenly decide that it is a very good day for throwing trash outside of his window.

Good thing Arthur recycles.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to hit me so hard, bastard."<p>

"It's your fault, kraut." Prussia glared at the Englishman, who just ignored him in favour of drinking his tea. This just strengthen Prussia's belief that the man is crazy and more importantly, weird.

Prussia at first was hesitant to believe that England actually let him stay in his house. He knows that the man is an isolationist and values his personal space. He doesn't need France to elaborate and give 'unwanted details'. Any country in Europe knows of England's isolation.

Prussia looked around the kitchen. It is just like how imagined England's kitchen. It is organized and clean which reminded Prussia of Germany's own kitchen. Though unlike Germany's, it gives an aura of home….like a wife's kitchen. Prussia snickered at the thought but then it did make sense. England doesn't necessarily belong to the 'manly' category. Prussia almost fell to the floor, laughing at the thought.

"What the blood hell are you laughing at, you dolt?" England raised an eyebrow at the man. He first decided to ignore the Prussian when he started to snigger but the feeling that it is him that is being ridiculed wouldn't go away. Prussia's laughter only made the inkling worst.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." Prussia replied, barely able to speak though his laughter.

England glared at the white-haired man but decided to drop it. After all he was the one that said Prussia can stay. Whatever hit England to let someone as obnoxious and irritable as Prussia to stay in his place, must have hit him pretty hard.

'Well, at least he's better to have over than America.' England sighed.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Prussia's ears perked as he heard England question. It didn't occur to Prussia that England would offer him not only a place to stay but food as well.

Prussia blinked as England set a plate of…Prussia doesn't recognize what it is. All Prussia could see was a plate of clumped charcoal.

"Are serious about this?" Prussia asked, hysteria touching his voice. "Are you trying to kill me?"

England glared at the man. "You'll not die, arsehole. Last time you didn't." England averted his eyes away from the Prussia's inquiring ones.

"Ah! Yes, the awesome me has tried your food once! But what year was that anyway…" Prussia said, poking the unidentified chunk of food on the plate. He had to stop himself from thinking that it moved…

"Just eat, Prussia."

Prussia stared at the man. He was half expecting an insult out of the Brit's mouth. Almost every sentence the man had said to him is coupled with it.

Prussia stabbed a piece using his fork. "If the awesome me dies…" Prussia halted. "No, the awesome me won't die from eyebrows poison cooking." He announced as he bravely stuck the piece on his mouth.

England watched, curious of what would happen. Ever since Prussia said that he'll improve in cooking, England has been working hard to do so. On his own opinion, he has. Still no matter how much England tells France and America, they would just laugh at him. Bloody idiotic, moronic, fucking bastards…

Prussia, expecting himself to faint, was surprise that he didn't. In fact, he could still feel his awesome self chew England icky food. Only it wasn't that icky... unlike the last time, Prussia could actually taste it. But he can also taste the burnt outer layer of it, but all in all it was vaguely familiar…

Prussia blinked at England, whom he noticed was staring at him with wide eyes. "It's pancakes…"

England blinked at Prussia's statement, temperature rising to his face. He let out an uneasy laugh. "Erm… Canada thought me how to make some, I hadn't gotten it right from the start but I practiced…" England flailed a little when he saw Prussia raise an eyebrow at him. "I-I had gotten it right last week, it was just a little bit burnt today…" England bowed his head and started fiddling with his fingers.

Prussia stared at the Brit. If it weren't for the fact that he is an awesome country, ahem, ex-country, his jaws would have dropped to the floor. He forced his awesome self to do not dwell on whatever delusion he had seen and to stab another…ah, pancake but now before scrapping some of the its coal crust. He ate one again.

This time it wasn't that bad, it was slightly sweet but is also bitter and chunkier than most pancakes. All in all it was eatable. Prussia is almost tempted to take a picture of this and post it on his blog.

But somehow that didn't settle well with the Prussian.

"You know, you've improved bigtime."

England stared at the white-haired man. Prussia is now on his last pancakes, braving through all of its burnt outer surfaces.

England shot out a hand and stopped the Prussian. "You do not have to eat it if you do not want to…"

Prussia smiled at England. "But it's my breakfast." The Prussian's smiled turned into a cocky smirk. "And besides I did promise to try your cooking once you've improved. The awesome me never breaks promises." With that Prussia ate the rest of the pancakes.

"Eyebrows, is there more?" Prussia asked.

England was surprise. No one, no one ever asked for second of his cooking. Only America does that, umm, had done that. England blinked at the Prussian, surprise evident on his face. Prussia rolled his eyes at the man's response.

England might have been one of the most cunning and insane countries Prussia had ever met but the man is also one of the weirdest and trust Prussia, if he says weirdest, he meant it, and most surprising man he had ever met.

"Well?" Prussia asked, waiting for the smaller man.

"A-ah, I go make some more." England scurried to the kitchen worktop but not before knocking some flour on the floor. Prussia slightly laughed. It's surprising to see the former Great British Empire to be so clumsy. With another chuckle, Prussia walked leisurely out of the room but not before grimacing at the noise and banging that came out of the kitchen.

To Prussia's surprise the second batch of pancakes were cooked right. Not burnt, not soggy. And it looked fluffy… He ate one.

They're fluffy…

Prussia looked up to his host, who hadn't seated on a chair. On the man's face was a goofy grin that is akin to Italy's. And it looked as cute as Italy's…

…

…

…

That day was the day Prussia choked on a pancake.

ON A PANCAKE…

* * *

><p><strong>Bigdickhead(me)<strong>: Yes, I'm referring to moi as bigdickhead because Ayanami-sama just killed Rilect-kun. Ayanami-sama, I love you but you're a bigdickhead…

**England**: You're on Hetalia, twat! Stop throwing spoilers at people! Just because you're annoyed by it that doesn't give you the right to spoil for other.

**Aya-tan(I'm dropping the bigdickhead): **But…I couldn't write because of it! I keep on wanting to rip someone's throat for it~ I just could think why would Ayanami-sa(gets a mouthful of England's pancakes)

**England: **I told you, no spoilers!

**Aya-tan: **(Swallows pancake) Fine, just because those pancakes were tasty… People who reviewed, alerted, thank you~ The chapters were late because I'm on vacation~ I love the warm weather on Philippines. I also love the whole squabble thing between Philippines and China, it is good fanfic material.

**England: **Stop being distracted!

**Aya-tan: **This is the first time I had a dialogue on the end of a chapter…I always have them during writing my stories, isn't that right Iggy-chan?

**England: **Stop using that atrocious nickname! And don't drag me on your insanity! I'm insane enough as it is…

**Aya-tan: **(Stares at England) Erm…review?... C'mon 2pEngland, take off the disguise now…

**2pEngland:** Awww~ I thought I did a good job! You know that that pancake was laced with sleeping powder right?(Scary smile on cue)

**Aya-tan: **What! I'm gonna kill you! Where's Engla-(collapse to sleep)

**2pEngland: **Review sweeties~!(Drags body to torture room, ah I mean, bed)

**What the hell did I just write? Erm, can anyone of you suggest a car perfect for England, I'm not too keen about cars... Anything would do as long as it is suitable.**


	3. Nothing cute about it

**Hetalia is not mine. **

**Warning: T for language, OC appearing and a bit OOC. **

**Nothing cute about it...**

"I can't believe you're dragging me to buy groceries. That is just so not awesome." Prussia said, hands behind his head sitting next to a smaller man. Prussia scowled at the lack of answer.

'_What is up with this guy? Being all cold and ignoring the awesome me!'_

Prussia sighed and looked around. They were on Arthur's car. Prussia doesn't remember much about their trip back to England's house since it was blurry but he never expected the stiff-lipped Englishman to live so far away from his capital. Prussia also noticed that England doesn't have any neighbors. Well, that's typical for England since he is a loner. Prussia guessed it was better this way.

Humans tend to be suspicious, especially when your stick-in-the-ass neighbor doesn't age…And that would probably raise some urban legends ones that were passed from grannies to tykes to the community.

The Prussia wonders how he had never heard of any urban legend surrounding countries. Then again, they are careful bastards. Even France fits that category.

The drive wasn't entirely unpleasant, just a bit dull. Prussia's crimson eyes stared at the thick foliage, big oaks on either side of the road. It is a typical country drive.

It also didn't help that his 'companion' chose to be dead, ah I mean dead quiet.

'Well, he might as well be.' Prussia thought as he turned to look over to turn on the stereo. He didn't even turned to the Englishman as scanned something to his tastes.

That is if he finds something…

After a few minutes of racking though the scree of CDS in the glove compartment, the Prussian turned to face to the Englishman, irritated look on his face.

"You, eyebrows, should be hit by a bullet train. Maybe if you were hit hard enough, you'll crash to the twenty-first century. Seriously, Tchaikovsky?" England glared at Prussia through the corner of his eyes, determined not to tear his gaze on the road.

"Not everyone is like you, kraut."

Prussia scoffed. "Che, whatever." Prussia continued to scrabble thought the CDS.

"Aha, what's this?" Prussia shouted, reaching for an unlabelled CD. England merely raised an eyebrow as Prussia put the said CD in the player.

At first it sounded like it was broken but then the static disappear and it became clear. England stared at Prussia who listened

_**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**_

England stared at the music player. Clearly he didn't remember having such a song in his selection. Prussia just smirked. Who knew that the Brit listens to these kind of music. Partly his selection his consists of classical and punk music. Prussia wonders how the two mix.

And strangely a band called "The boy least likely to" Probably something punk again.

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else<br>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<strong>_

Prussia didn't really know what the song is but it didn't take a genius to say that it must be love song. The tune wasn't really bad, something catchy. Prussia leaned on the window, tapping at it. The air blowing on his platinum-blond hair. He tried to sing with the lyrics.

_**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

England stole glances at the Prussian who closed his eyes and continued singing. The sound of the Prussian's accent with the song is funny but England had to admit that Prussia had a very nice voice. Slowly, England lowered the volume of the player so that he can hear the man sing even more.

The two continued like that. Prussia humming to the sound and England just listening to him. It is a fairly comfortable drive. In fact it is so comfortable that the two of them haven't noticed that they reached the town already.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Gilbert. For the last time, you cannot get a whole case of beer" England crossed his arms, finality on his tone.<p>

Prussia pouted. "But in West's house we usually get around five cases! And that is even when he's on a good mood! You should see the crates of beer he buys after getting home from your meetings!" The Prussian exclaimed.

England stared at disbelief at the white-haired man. He doesn't know if he should feel sad for Germany or if he should laugh. But then again…

Prussia should see the trashing Arthur does on the local pubs after going home from meetings.

On the thought England sighed. He massaged his forehead to wash away those memories. "Look here. I cannot have you drunk in my house. God knows that if you get drunk then I'll get bloody drunk. I don't want my house to end up like a blasted tornado walked in the next morning."

'It is one of the reasons I typically go to pubs.' England mentally added.

Prussia defeated by the man's reason, put back some of the beer. He cannot believe he is returning alcohol. The world must be coming to an end. But then again, England is right. Even Prussia knows that anyone's place would be inevitably trashed with the two of them there dead drunk.

"You have to promise we'll go to a pub soon. The awesome me cannot take alcohol restriction"

England just ignored the man. Even if Prussia didn't say that, he is already planning on going to some pubs in a couple of nights. He just have to get those paperwork done. England pulled over to the frozen goods section and grabbed some choice cuts. England checked his list. No matter how many times Scotland says that having a goddamn list is girly, Arthur doesn't give a damn. Being girly is better than having to drive to town again and buy something you had forgotten.

England looked at the shopping cart. They had oil, some milk, tomatoes, potatoes, flour, eggs, sugar, detergent powder, choice cuts, butter, onions, pepper, some cigarettes, bread, baking powder, liquor for Prussia and…maple syrup.

England frowned at Prussia who only smiled at him. "What? Pancakes goes best with maple syrup. You've run out yesterday." Prussia grinned.

England reddened slightly as he remembered yesterday. "I-I forgot…" England said as he turned his head away from the Prussian.

Prussia looked over at the cart. "Eyebrows, aren't you going to get some carrots?" Prussia asked as he inspected the contents.

"I have some at the garden." England admitted. It is true that he has some vegetables in his garden because Wales tends to scold him for not having any vegetables when the man comes over. Besides that England found that growing vegetables is a good pastime.

Although that doesn't mean that England's garden isn't already full of plants. It had been a problem for him where he'll put his vegetable garden. After all, the prime things you'll see in his garden are flowers and lots of them.

Prussia hummed at what the Englishman said. He hasn't really seen England's garden yet but he knows that it is in the back of the man's house. "Is that so?" Prussia wheeled the cart forward, England following the man.

The store isn't really big. It is one of those small stores where customers knew each other and the teller and owner knew everyone by their first names. The shop owner even calls England by his human name.

With that said, England couldn't help but notice the stares the two of them were getting. It wasn't sneers and frowns though. But it unnerved him that people had such knowing smiles on their faces. He even heard some old ladies say that they were cute.

If Arthur knows something, there is nothing cute about two males buying groceries together.

NOTHING CUTE ABOUT IT.

"Oi Arthur, quit staring at empty space. You're acting weird." Prussia snapped England out of his thoughts. England stupidly followed the man to the counter.

* * *

><p>The line wasn't really long but it is unusually busy for such a small grocery store. England raised an eyebrow at the young girls in front of them. Usually it is only old people and wives that are here and there usually aren't a lot of people. England looked over to Prussia who didn't even notice the commotion.<p>

After a couple of girls walked away and England noticed that they were sighing dreamily , that he caught sight of a familiar gold hair. England didn't even get the chance to remember when he heard a preppy voice enter his ears.

"Arthur! Long time no see!" The man raised an hand to catch England's attention. Unfortunately, that isn't the only thing the man caught. England felt stares of the girls on his person.

"Not long enough, Leo." Arthur grumbled. He noticed that Prussia and the people on the counter stared at his and the man's conversation.

The golden-haired man quickly serviced the girls on front of Arthur. He shot them his sunny smile and they made them sigh dreamily. England hasn't forgotten how much charisma and appeal the man has over people. Still it is only natural for the man. It is in his nature after all.

After the two girls went on their way, England and Prussia began to unload the contents of the cart onto the counter. Arthur ignored the smile that the golden-haired man shot him and the confused look Prussia sent him.

"Arthur, aren't you happy to see me? It has rather been a long time since the last time I've seen you." Leo looked disappointed. Arthur wasn't deterred. He knows how the man can be.

"I would rather if we still don't see each other for another hundred years but I guess that is too much to ask isn't it?"

Leo only laughed. "You wound me old friend. But to put that aside, don't you think this job suit me?"

"Yes it does. But I didn't know you worked here." Arthur admitted. Although he knew that Leo usually throws away jobs like clothes. Throughout the decades, Arthur has seen the man be a sailor, an engineer, a tailor, a clockmaker, a musician and other jobs. This man is just one of the many things Arthur encounters throughout his life.

Just one. And there were hundreds…

"I wanted to try something new. And I saw you entering this store, I thought it would be like when I used to cook for you at… I don't remember the year really"

"1859…at a café in London." Arthur corrected the man. England paid for the purchase noticing that other people were staring at him and the new teller. He quickly left, Prussia right behind him, carrying the paper bags. He noticed that Leo waved at him and he also noticed the scrunching of Prussia's eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Who is that guy?" Prussia asked as they drove through the road. He had been wondering about England and that strange man's peculiar conversation. It isn't everyday he meets humans that knew the English nation personally. ' And what is up with that odd conversation.' Prussia thought as he waited for the man's answer.<p>

England knew that Prussia would ask him that anytime. Instead, he sighed and didn't face the Prussian. He knew that Prussia is glaring at him but England was going to give him a true answer.

He just have to think of a way to say it.

"He's a demon." England said as he neared his house. Prussia, not understanding what the man meant, only scowled but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an early update for everyone! And I wanted to thank all of the people that reviewed. It is more than what I expected as well as the ones that alerted and favorite this story. The song is Stereo Hearts by Gym class heroes and Leo-kun is my OC. This is his second appearance in my stories. <strong>

**I'm going to write a story where there is character death in every chapter. It's a vampire fic and its gruesome…** **Yeah I think I've finally gone completely insane. **

**Please review everyone~ **


	4. BLACK OUT! MUST BLOODY READ!

**Right before you kill me because you just realised this isn't an update, please read this first and I will reward you at the end. I got word of this from Naruko Uzu and if you are concerned about fanfictions being removed then this is certainly something you should read:**

_For those of you who may not know, FFNET is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yaoi, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, several stories would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down._

_I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On JUNE 23RD (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO NOT login, or even enter. I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting._

_On JUNE 23RD do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis…._

_ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on the site, some of your favourite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!_

_If you are going to join, PM me, or comment to this. If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information!_

_The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we CAN'T write?_

_Please remember the date JUNE 23RD._

_Thank you all again._

Pagecut

**Yeah…Remember my beloved awesome self, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN –repeats mantra over and over again- And pm, or review me if you'll participate because if yaoi is taken down from this site, more than half of the FFN will most likely to move to livejournal(that's where I had been hiding these past few day) or deviantart(another one of my haunts) or tumblr(permanent troll resident there) **

**I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT SMUT, VIOLENCE, BDSM, NON-CON AND YAOI IN GENERAL! I'll die! Gottverdammt…. **

**And updates will come soon…almost done…JUST GETTING SIDETRACK…**


	5. The Stir before the Storm

**Disclamer: Not mine, if Hetalia is mine England would have a harem of male countries around him…**

**Warning: Cussing, a raging unicorn and Prussia impending doom…**

**The stir before the storm**

Prussia is pacing through England's living room, agitated look on his face. It has been four days since England locked himself in his study room. Of course Prussia knows that the man has a mountain of paperwork to do but he couldn't help but worry.

'That bastard rarely eats on time or even eats. He only drinks tea and way too much of it. He doesn't go to bed and just falls asleep on that desk of his. That bastard's going to run his body to the ground if this continues.' Prussia thought as he continued pacing.

Prussia ran a hand though his hair. "Gott, I know that he is a country but even countries have limits!" He has taken the liberty to cook for the two of them and bring them up England's study room and eat there. England had insisted that the Prussian doesn't have to do it for him but of course Prussia is a stubborn man and cannot be deterred that easily.

They had some sausages for breakfast… Prussia doesn't even want to remember how rundown and tired the Englishman looked. For starters, Prussia noticed how pale the man complexion had become; not that it wasn't pale to begin with. But it turned clammy pale and look unhealthy. They were also dark bags on his eyes and it is a horrible contrast with the man's pale skin. Not to mention England hair. It looked like a large fuzz on his head, with its sandy-coloured tresses that is sticking up more the usual.

But what Prussia noticed the most is the dull and exhausted look on the man's bright green eyes. Whenever Prussia would look at England, it would be his eyes that will attract his attention first. But these past few days, those eyes lost their luster and turned dim.

'Just what is England planning, running down his self like that.' The Prussian thought as looked over the stairs. The Prussian heaved a sigh. It is no use worrying about a stubborn, workaholic man such as England.

Prussia decided to look around England's house. He hasn't gotten the chance to since he had gotten here. The house if fairly huge and had a lot of rooms. Though Prussia knows that England had brothers and a lot of family members that come over so it should be justified that the man has such a huge house. Prussia began walking through the corridor, staring at the paintings around England's house.

That is when Prussia came across a large portrait; A very old one at that. It reminded Prussia of the one on his room. Of course his portrait looked more awesome than this…But it only won by a hair strand.

On the large portrait was England together with other people. Prussia recognized Arthur's older brother, Scotland. The two of them had met some time ago when he was still a country. The three other people…Prussia has an inkling that those were England's other brother…He just had a feeling that they were. They had the 'Kirkland' air around them.

That and the fact that they all have the same eyebrows…

Prussia stared blankly at the portrait before throwing himself into hysterical laughter. Sure he had heard from France that that is one thing the Kirkland brothers had in common, well as well as them being horrible drunks but it is still knocked off Prussia.

Prussia continued to laugh. He hadn't laughed this hard ever since he was kicked out of Germany's house so it felt nice.

"Hahaha! Pfft, Oh god, oh-OUCH!" Prussia felt a sharp pain on the side of his abdomen. Prussia wiped some tears away from his eyes and decided to he had enough laughs…at the moment at least. Prussia picked up himself from the floor and continued exploring the house, still chuckling a little.

Most of the rooms Prussia entered on the first floor was for storage. It isn't weird for an old country like England to have a lot memorabilia throughout his long existence. Prussia knows that it is rather hard for countries like them to let go of the past…Even Prussia's small makeshift room aka Germany's basement is cluttered with things he had picked up throughout the years. Still, Prussia is quite sure that he is much more organized in his things…He didn't need rooms to keep them in.

Prussia couldn't help but smile. Most countries that don't know England that well, typically think that he is such a neat-freak and organized. That is how Prussia used to view the stiff-lipped Englishman when they were young. But meeting the darker side of the man thought Prussia otherwise.

'He was such a bastard, well, a fucking heartless bastard back then…' Prussia thought as he slowly closed the door.

Prussia continued walking. "I remember France and Spain coming to the awesome me and yelling how England had become such a greedy bastard… Still, he was very skillful. Having Franny, Toni and the awesome me coming onto him all at once and deflecting us…Man, I thought he was a monster…"

Prussia chuckled a little bit. He is talking to himself again. Of course when you spend most of your time alone, you'll get used to talking to yourself. For Prussia however, it isn't something he is bothered with. Prussia knows that countries often talk to themselves… Countries only continue to exist but their former selves still lives on among all the change…

And for Prussia, talking with oneself is only ordinary…

It is a plus that it is safer this way…

The white haired continued walking hand behind his head and whistling. There is another room that Prussia wanted to see. England's basement. There were a few rumors on what is really under there… There were only a few countries that had seen the man's basement. America said that all he saw was dust and England standing in the middle of it and wearing a cloak. France said that there is nothing to be seen under there. The three other ones were Norway, Romania and Russia, all of them chose to be quiet on the matter.

Still, Prussia is curious what is really under there.

Or maybe living in Germany's basement has led him to have a fascination with basements…

At a corner in the corridor stood a single door. Prussia had asked England what is in that room and the man just replied that it was his basement.

Prussia opened the door. He was surprised that it led him to stairs going further down but concluded that the basement must be deeper into the ground. He switched on the lighting and continued walking. Prussia felt a chill as he went down but shook it off. Decrease in temperature is normal when descending underground. Prussia continued walking down.

When Prussia reached the end of the stairs a door came in his view. Prussia turned the knob to check if it is locked, which it is. Prussia took out a small wire and a small screw driver from his pocket. These were the same thing Prussia used to break inside Germany's cellar a few days ago… Any normal person would have cursed and throw the things that caused him to be thrown out of his own freaking house in the first place but of course the Prussian isn't some lame totally unawesome person.

And he isn't normal either.

After a few minutes of painstakingly trying to hook the inner bearings of the knob, Prussia finally hooked it and successfully unlocked the door. He didn't learn those unhooking skills from France for nothing…plus it has other bonuses of course.

Prussia stared at the pitch dark room and began looking for the switch. When Prussia finally found it, his eyes widened. The basement must be the biggest room in England's house. Rows and rows of shelves at the back side of the room. Some containing numerous books, but most of it contains different things. In the middle of the room lies a cauldron. Prussia peeked inside. It was empty but whatever was made in there left a very eerie feeling, like there was suppose to be some icky purplish glowing slime there…

Or that Russia have been sleeping in there…

Prussia wildly shook his head to rid of the horrible thought. Why, in the name of his awesomeness, would that Russian, vodka-shitting bastard be anywhere near England's house or even worse , his basement. Prussia's eyes widened when another thought came to him.

'England wouldn't have boiled Russia alive…right?'

"I'm supposed to do that!" Prussia seethed but he calmed down when he realized that there is no way England would do that…

Well America could but not England, that's for sure…

Prussia continued exploring the room before his awesome mind head for America and some Russian beef hamburgers.

Prussia stared at the large-must-be-thousand-bloody-pages-books and even-more-older-than-France-books…Well, France is pretty old. At this the Prussian snickered a little.

Somewhere in France, a certain Frenchman felt somebody step on his spine, jump on it repeatedly and only stopped when that somebody heard a crack… and made sure bloody did.

Prussia passed by the books, nose itching a little from the dusts. His eyes darted towards the jars on one of the shelves. Prussia's eyes narrowed as he saw green coloured powder in there. He was going to sniffed it but quickly put it back when he thought of the side effects besides the fact that England might throw him out in case he knows he has been here.

After the long array of rainbow-coloured powders, Prussia walked forward but no longer stared at the shelves. Maybe it is fact that he just saw something move within those jars or maybe the body parts of different, better left unknown creatures inside of them.

Having wide newt's eyeballs stare at you is also one thing.

Prussia continued walking. His crimson eyes staring at the display of the wide, very wide variety of… England's weird jar collection. His eyes wandered to an onyx coloured Victorian-style shelf. It is placed in the far side of the room. It is also fairly large. Something in the strange gleam that the shelf possesses caught the platinum-haired man's attention.

The Prussian walked over to the shelf and took a hold of its golden handles. He drew it open and looked over at the contents. The shelf contained a few things. Prussia wondered why England would waste so much space. It had a bunch of books, all black coloured and leather bound. A small musicbox and a small silver knife with intricate carvings.

Prussia, being a nation born to fight, automatically reached for the knife, curious to see if it has any practical use besides being a dust collector. But suddenly he was hit from the side by something he had not seen. Prussia flew towards a shelf knocking it down together with the dust and the books on it. A large crash echoed through England house.

What Prussia last remembers is him being buried in mountains of hard books and a bright light in front of his eyes. And a voice calling his name…A pair of emerald eyes was the last thing Prussia has seen before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"You are the most idiotic, arrogant, moronic, stupid, and insufferable dolt I have ever met."<p>

Prussia stared at England who is crouch beside him. Prussia didn't know how the Brit managed to drag him from the basement to the couch on the living room. All he remembers was like he was hit a very fast car, flying away to hit a thick wall with heavy, 2000-pages thick books and being buried within those said 2000-pages thick books.

"What-what that hell was that?" Prussia abruptly sitting up before cringing. Apparently, 2000-pages thick book death traps can crash your ribs and twist your spine a bit. But of course Prussia is far too awesome for that.

"Y-you…Do you know what could have happened!" England glared venomously at the platinum-haired man. "You…I don't know why I even bothered…." England let out an exhausted sigh. Prussia stared at the worn-out form of the man. England looked even paler than he was during breakfast. His shoulders, low and he was breathing shallowly. Prussia blinked, surprised when England slumped on the floor and rested his head on the couch. England's sand-coloured hair on the dark green sofa.

Strangely, it reminded Prussia of England's eyes and how his hair falls on the man's face and frame it.

"You carried me all the way here, didn't you?" Prussia waited for the Englishman to answer back but only got a grunt in return.

Prussia sighed. Even if England is a country and is stronger than any human and normally would be able to carry Prussia just fine, Prussia knows that England has been exhausted from the lack of sleep as well as from the strains of long periods of work. To top it off, the man had to carry him away from the mountain of books he was previously buried in and carry, yes, England must have carried him because Prussia didn't feel anything painful when he was unconscious.

And that was a lot of steps…

Prussia steadied himself with his right hand while he reached and ruffled England's hair with the other. England muffled something; Prussia guessed it had something to do with England not liking other people ruffling his hair. Still the Englishman didn't move away from his hand and didn't swat it away.

The two stayed like that until Prussia awkwardly took his hand back. He scratched the back of his, not knowing what to do next. England stayed on his position. Prussia stared at the Englishman for a few minutes. He was sort of worried that the man might have fallen as sleep already.

"So…what did happen? I was sure that there was no train under your house when I last checked. What did hit me anyway?" Prussia asked out of curiosity and for the sake of making conversation.

Instead of answering, England turned towards the hallway. Prussia followed the man's eyes, his blood-red eyes narrowing. He doesn't see whatever England sees.

"Uni, please stop glaring at the man. He can't see you, you know." England said, addressing no one. At least in Prussia's point of view. Prussia's head whipped toward England and stared at the man as if he has grown another head. England noticing the man stare at him raised an eyebrow.

"What?" England questioned.

"You were talking to thin air…" Prussia said, staring at England with a blank, strangely comical expression. England frowned and glowered at the man.

"On the second thought…maybe I should have Uni charge at you again…"

Prussia grimaced at the serious expression in England's face. "Hey, what are you-" Prussia was cutoff by a harsh breath on his hair. He jumped away from the couch, eyes wide and stared at the space where the warm gruff came from.

Of course he saw nothing.

Prussia's eyes narrowed. He heard tiny laughs around him. Prussia stared at England who only yawned. Prussia noticed tiny lights around the Brit, although it is only faintly noticeable. The laughter was coming next to England…

But he still saw nothing.

Prussia watched as England stood up, those tiny lights following England around. He had never noticed those lights before… Prussia watched as England pet something he cannot see. He knew that England has a reputation of being weird and talking to things others cannot see.

But Prussia is goddamn sure that there was something there…

That is unless the neighing sounds and the sound of hooves were effects of his head being pummeled by very thick, thick books. Of course it wasn't…

Hungary's pans were a lot worst.

"You can't trample on him, Uni… Now go on, dear." Prussia saw the Englishman smile and talked fondly at the air…

And he heard hooves walk away…

Somehow Prussia cannot shake the feeling that someone…something was glaring at him. And judging from England's grimace, it is pretty likely that 'Uni' is most likely still glaring at him. When the hooves went around the corridor and disappeared, did Prussia slump on the floor, staring at England, eyes wide.

"What…In the name of my awesomeness is that?" Prussia asked, still gawking at the empty hallway.

"Uni." England said; seriousness on his voice. Of course Prussia wouldn't accept such a stupid explanation.

"Please, tell me that America's stupid-ness hasn't rubbed onto you." Prussia groaned. England glared at the Prussian. Of course he was offended. How dare the Prussian say something that atrocious.

"You are the idiot. You didn't even realize why the hell was Uni mad at you, you kraut." England huffed. "You almost touched the Pictish knife didn't you?" England wanted to grabbed Prussia head and bang it again on the wall. Maybe that way the man would at least remember.

Prussia looked at the Englishman, confusion on his face. Bu then an image of a silver-cased knife appeared on his mind. "Oh, that knife? What's wrong with it?"He asked. Prussia tried not to cringe at the toxic glare he was receiving from the Englishman.

"Yes, the bloody fucking knife you moron."

"Yeah, I know that already. What's wrong with?" Prussia asked. In the depths of Prussia's stomach he felt slight perturbed to know.

"That knife was a not-so-welcome gift from Maeve(1). Scotland wanted to destroy it but since it's made by magic and all-"

"Wait. You're saying that that thing might or might not be curse? Right?" Prussia asked cutting the Englishman from speaking.

"More or less, not really sure." England lowered his head. "You know what Uni stands for right?." England rolled his eyes as Prussia stupidly shook his head.

"It stands for Unicorn you bloody git." Prussia tried not to laugh but snippets of laughter still can be heard from him.

England reconsidered throwing him out.

When Prussia got a hold of his self and calmed down, he smirked at the Englishman. Who knew that the man had a pet unicorn running around his house?

"Do you even know that the Unicorn is a part of Scotland's coat of arms, you bloody unsophisticated git!" England tried to drill some sense into the Prussian's head but Prussia just burst into laughter again.

"Hey, do you feed it? Do you feed it with carrots or with cabbages?" Prussia asked, barely saying a coherent word through his laughs.

"No, you sodding fool and quite laughing!" England tried to nudge a kick to the man's side. Prussia foreseeing the man's attack just rolled on the carpet, effectively dodging the man's kick. England frowned and continued attacking the man. Needless to say the two continued at it before Prussia notice his body is covered with dust. Most of it coming from the crash in the basement.

"Bloody obnoxious kraut, stop dodging and stop rolling on my carpet! You're making it dirty!" England shouted as he released another kick. Prussia dodged again and pulled his self up. Prussia glanced on his clothes, noting that it was covered with dust and cobwebs.

"I guess you're right. Maybe the awesome me should take a bath…" Prussia smiled cheekily. England balled his fist and gritted his teeth. He was about punch the Prussian man on the face when a ringing sound echoed through the room.

It was the telephone.

The ringing sound effectively stopped England from attacking again. Instead, his venom-filled glare wandered straight to the direction of the phone, malicious intent quite obvious in his face. Prussia took a step back and grimaced. He's glad that that look wasn't meant for him.

England gritted his teeth. The incessant ringing making a vein on his head throb. Was it him or did the ringing got even louder?

"Go take you bloody bath now!" England barked as he strode towards the phone. Prussia half-expected the floor to crack to every step the Englishman made. Prussia walked off to the bathroom just like what England ordered but he let a small smirk grace his lips.

He won this round. Barely, but a win is still a win.

* * *

><p>England grumbled as he reached for the phone. This better not be some prank call or just America. He was about to beat that stupid Prussian into a bloody pulp.<p>

No one insults the Unicorn and gets away with it. At least not when England's around.

"Hello" England said, trying to sound subtle, not simmering like he was actually feeling.

"Prynhawn da, Arthur." A soft voice came from the other line. England blinked. He was surprise that it was someone serious after all.

"Hello Dylan. How are you?"

"Fine and dandy, brawd. Just checking…" England raised an eyebrow.

"Checking on what?"

"Well, when you see a certain Unicorn passed your house, raging and eyes flaring like flames of hell, you'll understand." England could see the warm smile of the man.

"Ah, well. It's fine here. Nothing to be worried about Cymru." England cringed. He cannot have Wales seeing Prussia, at least not at this time. He's tired from all the paperwork and is almost done.

He has a promise to makeup to as well.

"Really?"

England felt cold sweat on his body. He knows that Wales isn't a mindreader but he has been doubting that for years now.  
>"Yes, just being buried under paperwork, that's all…" England heard Wales release a contemplative hum on the other line.<p>

"Do you want me to come over and cook something for you? You tend to not pay any attention to your stomach when working." England reddened when he heard Wales good-natured laugh on the phone.

"No, you git, I'm just fine and I'm almost done." England frowned. "And I eat just fine Dylan."

England heard Wales sigh. He is sure it is a mixture of relief and resignation. England isn't sure how in the world did he managed to get a brother like Wales.

"Okay then, if you say so. By the way, North might be planning to visit you. Call me when he gets there."

"Yes, yes, I will." And with the line ended. England sighed as he put the telephone down.

"ENGLAND! CAN YOU GET ME A TOWEL!"

England heard the shout came from his bathroom. Prussia must have forgotten his towel again.

"JUST WAIT YOU BLOODY MORON!"

England trudged up the stairs. He sighed. He would never have thought he'll actually let the platinum-haired nation stay with him, much the less take a bath in his shower.

* * *

><p>Prussia doesn't know who called but he was thankful whoever it was. He shed off his clothes and neatly folded them. Unlike how people perceives him, he is rather meticulous bout his things.<p>

In the shower, he was fully expecting an exasperated shout coming from the living room. The caller might have been some punk or some other nation trying to annoy the Brit. Gilbert isn't one of them since he's taking a bath in Eyebrow's bathroom.

Never would he have thought that would happen

After taking a bath and laughing at England's vanilla-scented shampoo(Prussia is sure he had gotten one of those from France)Prussia reached for his towel, only to find that the towel rack is empty. Cussing, he shouted for England, only to receive a shouted reply from the man. Prussia let out his famous laugh before grabbing his boxer and putting them on. England wouldn't be mad if he walks around the house only in his boxers. And it's just the two of them so it doesn't really matter.

When Prussia went out of the bathroom, of course not before staring at his self at the mirror, he waits. Prussia is almost tempted to follow England upstairs. He was about to when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What the hell took you so long? I was-" Prussia turned around and froze, staring at the red-haired young man on front of him. The younger man had an expression in the middle of furious and embarrassed.

"-freezing my ass off…" The words automatically falling from Prussia's mouth.

Prussia only stared as the unknown kid ran out of the hall, enraged-surprised look on his face. England who appeared at the end of the hallway was surprised when he was knocked aside by someone. England blinked as he saw the familiar red-hair and heard the door open and close harshly. England looked straight at Prussia's bewildered expression, towel in hand. After staring at each other, Prussia finally got his voice back.

"What was that?" England stared back.

"I think that's my younger brother…"

Dark clouds began to sit in the skies, eager for the show of the Lightning and Thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…I'm disturbed. A lot, not to mention these freaky-weird dreams coming to me. And that America-will-boil-Russia is one of those…I think it went like this:<strong>

**Russia:**-hears the doorbell, goes down and opens the door- "America, what are you doing here?"

**America:**-grins at Russia-"What's up commie? I'm just here to ask you if you got beef."

**Russia:** "No, I don't have beef…Can you just get it from a supermarket?"

**America:**-grin getting bigger- "But I wanted to know what Russian beef taste like~" -looks at Russia in a slightly derange-insane way, kinda like Belarus look-

**Russia: **-shaking like Latvia- "E-eh, go look in Belarus' house, I'm sure she has some…"-attempts to close the door-

**America:**-foot stopping the door from closing- "But I want Russian Beef-hamburger patties~!" –smiles at Russia, glasses darkening with a SHIT-YOU'RE-GONNA-DIE- look

**Then I woke up, cold sweat soaking my clothes and bed. I also have other dreams most of it with that America in it…I'M BLOODY SHITTING MYSELF! **

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favourites and just for reading. Next chapter….-hides from pitchforks-**

**Review minna-san~**


	6. Of brothers and their Cons and Pros

**Hetalia is not mine~**

**Warning: Some pretty strong language here, and I think I wrote something that might offend some people. **

**Sorry for not updating, I was preoccupied. Please do go on reading chaps!**

**Of brothers and their Cons and Pros…**

"So…that's your younger brother huh?" Prussia said, hair underneath the red towel England gave him. The two of them sat on the dining room table, Prussia drying his hair while England delicately sipped his tea.

England gently rested the cup down. "Yes, that would be the personification of the country of Northern Ireland…"

Prussia only nodded while continuing to dry his hair. "Funny, he's taller than you…" England reddened at the statement.

"Damn it! Why does everyone say that?!" Prussia just scoffed.

"Maybe because it's the truth." Prussia could feel the glare the Englishman was sending him.

"Someday, I'll kill you and be so happy that I'll dance above your grave."

Prussia grinned at England. "Well, limey, you could try~"

"Sod off."

"Yeah."

"And please put something on. Walking around the house practically naked is indecent!" Prussia laughed at the furious red blush coming to England's face.

"Why? It's just the two of us…"

England glared at the man. "Maybe because walking around in the house with just your bloody boxers is indecent and uncouth, you bloody kraut."

Prussia raised a taunting eyebrow at the man. "Oh yeah? Just because the awesome me has an awesome body doesn't mean you have to be insecure about it. I know that I'm as hot as hell but no need to-"

"I'll throw you to hell if you speak one more word, Prussia." Prussia cringed at the dark, foreboding aura behind England.

"And if you hadn't notice, Germany is taller than you too, idiot." Prussia glowered at England who threw him his signature smirk.

"THAT. IS. FUCKING DIFFERENT."

The ex-nation and the nation continued like that. England tauntingly retorting that it is the same thing and Prussia shouting that it isn't and that's because Germany has the bigger share of land…

Well, that is just an excuse. Prussia knows that it's the same thing but he'll be shot dead before admitting something like that.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, brawd and take a breath slowly…" Northern Ireland rolled his eyes at the motherly tone that is Wales, on the phone. In fact, he is inside a phone booth because he broke his own mobile when he first tried to call his brother.<p>

This is the fifth phone booth he has entered by the way, leaving a few crushed phones in his tracks.

"Shut the fuck up, Dylan! How in the world could I calm down?!" Northern Ireland shouted in the phone. He heard Wales drop the phone, probably startled by his outburst.

"Now, now North, that isn't how one is suppose to talk to his elders…"

"Tell that to England!" Northern Ireland, realizing what he said, quickly recoiled. He tried to calm down just like what Wales suggested.

"Oi, keep the bloody ruckus down ye fecking brat."

Northern Ireland's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice on the other line. He also heard Wales sigh, probably aggravated by both of his and Scotland unnecessary language.

"Now tell me what ye 'ave been blabbering about or Ah'll personally come and rip that dirty tongue of yers…"

Northern Ireland stood frozen, barely keeping his hold onto the phone. He felt like a bucket of cold water was poured onto his head while he was stark naked. We'll that sure has calm him down, if it weren't for the fact that he just managed to pissed off Scotland. Not a very fun situation to be in.

"Give me the phone Allistor." Northern Ireland held his breath as some unknown grumbles and a crack was heard from the other the other line. He didn't know if he should sigh in relief or just hang up the phone. A few more cracks and a loud crash was all Northern Ireland heard after a few minutes.

"Now North, what is that again?" Wales asked in his pleasantly calm voice. Northern Ireland didn't even notice his face paled.

He sure is glad he isn't anywhere near Wales at the moment. Or that he isn't Scotland at the moment.

North contemplated whether he would be the one to bring unsound news to the Welsh. Sure he wanted whoever that bloody bloke in England house out but Northern Ireland sure didn't want anyone to be mutilated in a way only Wales could admonish.

He also didn't want anyone to potentially die in the hand of a raging Wales that's for sure.

"North?"

"Huh?"

"What is it? You sounded like you had gone crackers for a second."

"Well I…"

"Jist tell us whit in the world is it so Ah can go back sleeping-OUCH, cut it out Wales!"

Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow at Scotland's statement. "Why are you in Wales' house anyway?"

"Mah hoose in under renovation, and Wales said he'll visit Arthur this week after the brat gets his paperwork done."

"England has been doing more than that these past few days…" Northern Ireland muttered unconsciously.

"Did ye say something?"

"A-ah, it's nothing…"

"Just tell us what's wrong North!"

Northern Ireland gulped and drew a large breath. He needed to get this out with just one breath. Maybe then, Armageddon shall be delayed for just a couple of seconds.

"THERE'SANAKEDMANINARTHUR'SHOUSE!"

Northern Ireland blinked. He just said that right? Northern Ireland's head snapped to the side when he heard giggling. His face reddened at the stares a garnered from the passersby but the extra colour was quickly drained by Wales' chilling voice on the phone.

"Care to repeat that?"

The currently knees-are-shaking Northern Ireland heard something crack on the other side. It seems that something has snapped into two and someone stepped on it making it crack even more. Well, perilously cracked to oblivion at least. Northern Ireland was just about to decide whether he'll speak or just hang up, that is if Wales hadn't cut him off first.

"Northern Ireland?"

"I-I umm..." Northern Ireland cringed at the cracking sound, seemingly signaling Wales' cracking patience, sanity and just the man cracking.

Then there was reception was cutoff.

Northern Ireland let out a sigh. He doesn't know if he should be glad that Wales managed to crushed the phone or feel pity for it. Oh well, he did mangled his own just few minutes ago.

Now Northern Ireland didn't know what to do. He already called Wales, Scotland is no longer an option and North doesn't like the bitter taste of calling Ireland. He knows that Patrick would be more of a handful to handle than Allistor. Also asking the man for a favour is something Northern Ireland would do even if he died. It's a pride thing. Well, no, it's more like a Kirkland thing…

A little laugh interrupted his thoughts. Northern Ireland's eyes wandered towards the sound to find little school girls staring at him as if he had just lost his marbles. Not just a few students, but their parents and the other elderly people who didn't expect someone as young as him to go bonkers.

Northern Ireland blushed furiously before staggering out of the phone booth.

Well so much for calling family.

North figured he could probably take on that man. That is if the man wasn't a nation. Northern Ireland facepalmed as he continued to take the long walk back to England's house. He was such a scatterbrain that he didn't even realize if the man was a human or not.

A loud horn made Northern Ireland jump away from the side of the road. He glared at the car that zoomed away like it was being chased a dozen of police cars.

"Damn it, watch where yer goin' you effin moron!" He shouted before his eyes widened at the large shadow that went over his head. Northern Ireland's jaw hanged as he saw the copper-red dragon dash after the said moron's car, flaps of its enormous wings creating tumultuous winds that made the tree bend. To those that didn't see the said magical creature, it would look as if a harsh wind just surged and passed through.

To the petrified Northern Ireland it was another story. He felt his knees gave way as he dropped on the ground. Now that Northern Ireland thinks of it…

There is only one person he knows of that would drive like a demon-possessed mad driver and have a dragon on his tail…

"Oh, Wales…Don't burn England's house to crisp again! My clothes are there, idiot!" Northern Ireland exclaimed at the non-existent man. How come he didn't notice the dark-foreboding aura that the car had? He really hopes Wales wouldn't lash out again, like he did when a certain Frenchman proposed to Arthur and wanted to ask the permission of the whole family. Northern Ireland scoffed. France is either asking for death or the man is a big nincompoop.

Probably both. Northern Ireland nodded at agreement.

"Oi, brat. Get in the car before Ah run ye over." A gruff voice made Northern Ireland turn his head and met eyes different yet similar with his own. The smoke made Northern Ireland cough. He never liked the smell of cigarettes. Probably related because of the fact that he associated it with Ireland. And trouble because England smokes when he's nervous about something.

"Wales' on rampage again huh…" Northern Ireland said stoically as he sat beside Scotland who didn't even stare at him.

Scotland let out a small sound of affirmation. "Ye should 'ave been a bit more subtle." The older man said, dragging his cigarette. "But Ah guess our family can never be subtle…" Scotland started the car and drove on.

"He didn't have to bring the dragon though…" Northern Ireland said coldly.

Scotland continued to drive but let out another grunt.

* * *

><p>"Take that back before I strangle you, you annoying little shite!" England said, hands twitching to rip the Prussian's head off. Unfortunately, Prussia just smirked.<p>

"No way! I'm a much better older brother than you! No matter how you look at it, I raised Lud better than you raised America!"

Arthur froze. "Well, America is…Okay, maybe I did something to make him like that! I'm sure he was an angel when I first saw him."

"Ha! See, you admit that I'm the better brother!" Gilbert smirked.

"No way, you git! I might not be the better brother but at least I didn't raise a Nazi bastard!" Arthur quickly covered his mouth after saying that. He didn't mean it, he swears on God he didn't.

"What did you say?" Arthur froze as a cold, terrifying aura came over the Prussian. One rule when it comes to them nations is that you cannot hold one for whatever bullshit one did, even if that one did kill millions of people.

England forgot.

"I-I didn't mean that, I swear! Gilbert!" Arthur slowly backed away from the furious Prussian.

"Repeat what you said, you who trampled and stole lands and killed innocent, people."

England frowned. He said he didn't mean it. But he guessed there is nothing wrong with Prussia being angry at him. He just insulted Gilbert's only family, Germany, who strived to make up for all his mistakes. Again, England cursed at how stupid he had been.

"Okay, now Gilbert, let's talk about this. I-I was just, I wasn't watching what I was saying, I didn't mean-gah!" a loud crash resonated through the house.

Arthur rubbed his head. He didn't expect Prussia to tackle him like that. His head collided on the floor and it hurt thank you very much. Well, at least he wasn't punched in the face like he was actually expecting. Arthur flinched when a knuckle made its way next to Arthur's head.

So much for getting out of here free of bruises…

"Take it back."

Prussia said as he pin the smaller man on the floor. No one insults West while Prussia is around, no one damn it! When he heard what Arthur said, his ears rang and his vision turned red, blood rushing to his head.

Another reason why Prussia gets into so many fights is that he cannot control himself when he hears someone badmouth his little bruder. He remembers splitting France''s lips and breaking the man's neck because of it. He remembers how much punishment he got from Russia for landing some pretty mean punches and kicks on the nation just because Russia kept on talking about how Germany should suffer for all the troubles he has caused Russia.

Prussia remembers punching, kicking, biting, strangling, and so many things he did to the people, humans and nation alike, who dared to insult his bruder. It wasn't Germany's fault, it wasn't. It was that madman's fault and the man wasn't even German! Why can't people get that fact that the accursed man was Austrian, Austrian damn it! So why do people have to pin it on Germany that much?

Prussia didn't lose his Nation to have people badmouth and insult his baby brother like that. He's the only family Prussia has, no one is going to insult him and get away from it.

Not even England.

England winced as Prussia gripped his wrist a bit too hard. Okay maybe not, more like England felt like it was starting to bleed. The Prussian just pushed his harder on the floor. England started to find it hard to breath.

"Gilbert! Stop! Damn it! I didn't mean it! Let me go!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Prussia's nailed punctured deeper into the man's skin, not noticing the red substance that started oozing out and staining his hands.

"GILBERT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

The door was practically ripped open, attracting Prussia and England's attention. England blinked as the Prussian's weight suddenly just wasn't above him anymore.

Not to mention the platinum-haired ex-nation flying at the other end of the room, luckily missing England's furniture.

"Get your hand of my brother! You filthy little bastard!"

England was quickly pulled up from the floor and into the man's arms, wrapping around him protectively. England blinked when he saw what was outside the door.

"Wales…W-why did you brought a dragon along?"

**Well, that's that. Why do I like putting Prussia in these situations, I don't know myself. And I just felt writing something with the Kirkland brothers in them so I decided to write this. Next up, will Prussia get out of this or will he be burnt into ashes? Oh, who am I kidding? Prussia, you're so screwed…**


	7. Reconnaissance

**AND, MY FOREVER IRREGULAR UPDATES CONTINUES. Cheers. **

**RECONNAISSANCE**

"And the tomatoes were soooo big and plump! You should have seen them France!"

Said Frenchman watched as his Spanish friend ramble about the red fruit he's so fond of. It has been a long time since he has seen his friend as they have been both busy with their lives. He and Spain both went to their usual hangout bar and has been drinking and talking for hours now.

And yet, their Prussian friend still hasn't arrived.

France threw a concerned look at the door, slightly expecting that Prussia would enter any second.

"Antoine…when was the last time you've seen Gilbert…" France muttered softly.

The Spaniard blinked. "Well, when I came back my sticky notes were gone. Maybe Gil came around my house and saw it…"

"I saw him last week too." France rubbed his beard, contemplating. "He was acting jumpy." He let out a little laugh.

"Ah…I wonder how is he?" Spain frowned. "He never misses our monthly haunts…"

"Maybe we could visit him tomorrow, I'm sure L'Allemagne won't mind…" France grinned. "And I would like some of that beer Prussia served us last time."

"Yes, Germany has some good beer…"

* * *

><p>"And you're saying that Prussia hasn't been here for more than a week now?" France asked, staring at the German.<p>

"Ja, Frankeich." Germany rubbed his forehead. The Frenchman just had to ask, again, for like the fifth time.

"Then where is Gil?" Spain added.

"I thought he was with you." Germany said truthfully. Just where would Prussia be if not at Spain's or France's house. But then again, he sometimes crashes at Austria's place…Though that would be most unlikely…Austria hasn't come to drag Prussia home. It has been too long. Germany knows that Austria wouldn't last even a week around Prussia.

And more importantly, Hungary hasn't hurled his older brother back, like she usually does when the Prussian visits their home.

"But as you see,L' Allegmagne, Prussia isn't with us."

"I noticed." To Germany's horror it sounded more like an irritated groan.

"Do you know of other people he could be staying with or did you give him money?" Germany stared at the Frenchman.

"Why would I give Preussen money? It is his fault, well, now that you're here…" Germany gave a dark look over to his two visitors.

"Who drank my beer?"

France and Spain stiffened, both of them stealing a glance for the door. They weren't exactly a fan of Dark Germany that's for sure.

"Er…Y-you must be mistaken us for someone else! How about asking England or Denmark, yeah, Denmark! Prussia likes drinking with Denmark!"

The two of them managed to get out of Germany's house and stumble to Austria's with a few bruises and some broken ribs and all… Germany had been very merciful indeed.

* * *

><p>"No, Prussia hasn't been here for a while." Austria said before sipping his tea. He didn't even notice the abnormally delighted aura around the Hungary, who stood behind him and was sparkling in delight at the Frenchmen and Spaniard's inquiries<strong>.<strong>

"Maybe he died in a ditch somewhere? Or maybe he got loss around Russia house~ Or maybe he drowned at the Mediterranean sea!" France and Spain cringed at the happy expression the girl's face. Austria merely continued to stir his tea, not feeling the atmosphere among the room…or ignoring it for all he cares.

"Eh…Hungary…no need to make such wild conclusions…" Spain said. Although he is unsuccessful at making the Hungary calm down.

"What if he got lost in Siberia and got eaten by wolves?!" France shivered at how happy Hungary sounded while saying such grave things. But then the Frenchman eased when he saw the sullen look on the Hungarian's face. France smiled. He knew that Hungary would never truly wish for the Prussian's death. They're friends and-

"I hope the wolves didn't have stomachaches."

"Ne, H-hungary.." Spain said grimacing. He looked at Hungary before letting his eyes on France who looked like his soul was ready to give up on this hopeless case.

"Still…"

The three of them turned to Austria, who has been watching all this time and secretly reveling in France's misery, waiting for what he would say.

"…If he isn't here nor in your places or Germany's…Where would the uncouthly man go?" Austria said, voice cold and ringing through the walls of his house. A flash of light broke the uneasy atmosphere in the room. That and Hungary running frantically through the hallway, camera at hand.

Spain and France left Austria's house, thinking of what Austria said.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE Kirkland household<strong>

"And that's what happened! It was my fault, what Gilbert did was to be expected and GET AWAY FROM HIM ALLISTOR!"

"Whit?" Scotland answered, smoke puffing out of his fag and into the face of the person he's closest to, which is Gilbert. Arthur frowned when Prussia cough a little due to the smoke.

"No smoking inside the house, Scotland."

The three of them turned toward Wales who was looking down them from the stairs, preferring to stay away from the discussion. Although Arthur could see that his brother still wasn't appeased.

He still looked like he would like to make barbeque out of England's guest.

"Aye, aye."

"Don't even think of putting that out anywhere near Prussia." England threw an ashtray at Scotland.

Scotland smirked as he deftly caught the ashtray in his hand. "So much for not smoking in the house…"

"I wasn't smoking. " A grunt was heard from Scotland.

"When is he leaving?" Northern Ireland said, not even pretending not to glare at the Prussian.

"He'll be staying a while, North."

"But-"

"I was the one who invited him. He'll be staying."

An atmosphere of finality came over the room. Prussia only stared at the four brothers. He feels relieved he has Germany for a brother. That and he is the older one, younger ones must have it rough… Prussia thought as he stared at England.

"I'm guessing you'll stay for dinner too?" England broke the silence, standing up from his chair, looking at his brothers. Prussia could tell that this is something that happens often.

"Well, it's too late to go home." Wales sighed, no longer speaking the many arguments he has about his brother's decision.

"O'im staying until he leaves." Northern Ireland said, piercing holes though Prussia's head.

"What's fer dinner?" Scotland asked, sitting down on Arthur's place, lighting another cigarette, not caring if England or Wales glare at him.

"I think I have some gammon steaks…I think I would make pork cassoulet."

"That's French."

"Scotland, don't start."

"Ah'm jist sayin' it's French."

"I know that." Arthur spat before walking to the kitchen. But he turned sharply and stared at Gilbert.

"Well, do you want to stay here or will you help me?"

"Huh, why?"

"Because idiot, you don't honestly expect me to leave you alone here, where Scotland has easy access to your head."

Gilbert immediately followed when he heard a deep chuckle from the Scotsman and a disappointed grunt from Wales. There is no way he would survive the night with at least having his neck, spine and ribs in perfect condition.

Without tailing England at least.

* * *

><p>"Are you people all insane?"<p>

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." England spat as he mixed together the beans, onion, garlic, carrots and tomatoes in a bowl. Prussia could smell the frying pork belly. He watched as England rushed to put the sausages and bacon chops in the frying pan. He tried not to laugh as he watched the Englishman fret about his gammons.

Seeing Arthur Kirkland fussing is an amusing sight.

"Arthur…" Prussia laughed. "Take it easy and relax. You'll burn the pork belly if you don't keep on a straight head and relax." The Prussia grinned when the Englishman glared at him for a second before continuing.

Prussia noticed that the man's shoulders weren't as tensed as they were before.

The two of them stayed like that. England doing the cooking while Prussia watched and found himself whistling some punk song he knew both him and England like. Of course, it was out of tune but England laughed at him and finally relaxed after the day's events so Prussia guessed it is fine even though being laughed at by a stiff-lipped Englishman man who nearly is not as awesome as him is unawesome.

* * *

><p>Prussia wouldn't lie when he would say that this is far from what he would expect in a Kirkland dinner. Specially after the many stories of flying cutlery, particularly the knives. Yes, France had been specific about the knives.<p>

However, as he watched Arthur and his brothers eat, he couldn't help but feel this very, very tense atmosphere close in on him. Specially those pairs of eyes that have been staring at him ever since he took the seat next to their host.

Said host, now fidgeting a little. The slightly tensed movements that most people would disregard and think nothing of. But most people haven't seen England relax or drunk for that matter.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Arthur asked as he grimaced at his brothers. Prussia had an inkling that pleasantries between these four aren't a normal thing.

"Did ye cook this?" Scotland poked his fork on the gammons. The look on his face half-skeptical and half-relieved. Prussia also saw something akin to fear as the red-haired man examined their dinner.

Arthur snorted. "Yes, you bastard. Don't worry. I didn't mistake the rat poison for salt or anything."

"Ah wasnae sayin that."

"Your face shows it all, Scotland."

"Scotland didn't mean anything, England." The people on the table looked over to Wales, who reached for some of the gammons. "I think we are all surprised not to be served something burnt this time."

"WALES!"

Wales only laughed as began eating his dinner. "It's delicious by the way." The Welshman winked at England. Prussia had to wonder if his eyesight was going awry or did he just see sparkles and flowers bloom around the man.

"T-thank you." England stuttered and ducked his head. It was obvious to everyone present in the table that the Englishman was blushing.

"Oi, no flirting during dinner." Scotland said as he proceeded to eat. All the while ignoring the indignant spluttering mess that was England and the slightly crooked smile from Wales.

Prussia blinked. Well… just what kind of relationship do these people have? And just what France had experience with these people.

"Gilbert? Why aren't you eating?" Prussia turned to his side, meeting England's questioning gaze. The Prussian grinned at the signs of worrying in the Englishman's face.

"Nothing, The Awesome was just about to."

"Egoistic prick."

"Yeah, yeah, Artie. Mind passing the-" Prussia was cut off by a flying fork aiming straight to his head. His breath hitched when the fork missed, by only a few millimeters.

"Scot said no flirtin' during dinner." Northern Ireland glowered at the Prussia, before grabbing another utensil, this time a knife.

Prussia is lucky that he had survived Northern Ireland's Tornado of silverware technique, that and he had managed to continued eating and finish it. All thanks to England who reprimanded his younger brother with the promise of kicking all of them out for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Prussia lay on his bed, tired and sore from the day's strenuous events. Deciding to go to sleep early might be for the best although he did regret not asking England to go out drinking. It has been a while since the last time he had drank beer even though it is piss water compare to good old German beer. But then again, Prussia has heard of many stories about just how the Kirkland brothers act when drunk… he quickly suppress the desire to drink because he still loves his awesome life for that matter.

The Prussian sighed.

When Germany lets out some steam and forgives him, he will certainly think twice before pissing the hell out of his brother.

Gilbert almost wanted to cry when he thinks of just how blest he is to have a younger brother like Germany.

The platinum-haired man quickly discarded his clothing, preferring to sleep with only his boxers on and dived straight to bed. Hopefully, by tomorrow he could ask England to go out drinking, that is if he's lucky that the man's brothers would leave soon.

A knock came to his door. Gilbert was debating with himself whether to answer it. After all, there were people in this house that wants nothing more but punch his guts out, burn him to crisp with a dragon and chase him with pitchforks.

"Gilbert, it's me for goodness sakes. Open up."

The Prussian blinked and jumped out of bed. He opened the door for the Englishman, confusion drawn on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert started.

"Well, I-I wanted to say sorry." Arthur said, crossing his arms, frowning. Gilbert's eyebrows knotted even more.

"Why?"

"Don't be such a wanker, Gilbert. You know why."

"Oh?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Is it about me being punch and almost killed by flying forks of death? Because if it was I'm sure my Awesomeness would have been able to-" Gilbert was cut off when Arthur kicked his knee, hard.

"Yes, that." Arthur huffed. "…and for being an insensitive jerk." He said, purposely making it an almost unintelligible murmur.

Gilbert's eyes widen slightly as he barely heard what the Englishman said. He always thought England is a prideful man who didn't know how to say sorry. He knew that is one of the few things they had in common.

"Ah…I'm also sorry for tackling you and pushing you down too hard…" Gilbert turned his eyes away and scratched the back of his head. "…Does your wrist still hurt?" He asked, not used to making apologies.

Arthur blinked before lifting his arm and showing it the Prussian. "No. Wales wrapped it up for me."

"That's cool." Gilbert said lamely, not knowing what to say. Arthur's eyes wandered towards the man's face, which still looked sore.

"Ah, I forgot." Arthur reached out to inspect the taller man's face, taking in the hissing sound he made on contact. "I'm sure this hurts."

The Prussian rolled his eyes. "Of course it does. Not to mention I think I broke something from that when I was so easily tossed across the room by your brother's rampage."

Arthur huffed. "I said I was sorry okay?" He quickly shoved a white box on Gilbert's face. "And damn it if I didn't know that already."

Gilbert blinked as he took in what Arthur said. "Thanks." Gilbert said before grabbing the box only to be stopped by the other man.

"I-I'll help you."

"You don't have to. I can do it myself." Gilbert said, staring at Arthur's determined eyes.

"Just let me help! It was MY FAULT in the first place."

"It wasn't anyone's fault, England. I can do it myself."

"Damn it Prussia. You're my guest and it's my responsibility to do it!" An awkward silence came between them.

Prussia sighed, sounding considerably more put out than he should have done, but did not argue back. "Well? Are you going to do it or what?"

England took this to be a good sign and drew in a deep –but quiet- breath in relief and smiled at the Prussian. "Sit on the bed."

"Ja, ja." England rolled his eyes at the man's sarcasm but even so followed the man's lead and climbed on the bed as well. He took out some gauze and band aid.

"Does it sting?" England asked, pointing at the man's cheeks.

"Of course it does. I don't think it has some open wounds though but it will bruise." Arthur nodded as he slathered ointment on the patch.

"Wales has a pretty strong arm even though he looks like that."

"…I already know that. France has some stories about him you know."

England chuckled. "Well…he's been at the receiving end of Wales' ire many times." He abruptly stuck the patch on the Prussian's face, patting it more than necessary making the man hiss.

"Geez, Arthur. You certainly lack the 'gentle' in gentleman." Gilbert winced at the pain and glared at the Englishman.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, looking vaguely amused. "Whatever you say, Gilbert." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Arthur!"

Arthur paused and looked back at the Prussian. "What is it Gilbert?"

"Danke."

England blinked at Prussia's bizarrely frank expression, before he smiled, small and genuine. "You're welcome."

"Gute nacht."

"Good night."

"Isn't this sweet."

Arthur stood still while Gilbert stared at the man behind Arthur. The two of them could hear the smirk on the man's lips.

"Allistor, you're still awake?" Arthur asked turning toward the man.

"Aye, Ah cannae sleep."

"You didn't touch my drinks cabinet did you?"

"Nae. I was going to go drag you out of bed to drink with me but…" Allistor smirked at the Prussian. "…I see you're preoccupied."

Both of them flushed at the man's insinuation, Arthur spluttering endless strings of excuses while Gilbert just stared dumbfounded at the man.

"Aye, aye. Whatever you say Albion." With that, Allistor walked away from the door, not without glancing at the Prussian of course, with England trailing behind. Gilbert only heard closing of door before he stood up and closed his own, turning off the lights.

**I atleast know where this story is going but when I say that don't hope for sooner updates. I'm too lazy I know but I know I want to continue this one because PrUk is the one pairing I don't think I'll ever get enough of. SO SAD ABOUT THE LACK OF IT.**

**Congratulations on not being barbequed to death, Prussia.**


End file.
